


Kakashi one shot - Icha Icha think twice

by Cry_Kitty



Category: Naruto
Genre: Confrontations, Crack, Cute, Dou-chan - Freeform, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Icha Icha Paradise, Kakashi-sama, Kissing, Omake, Reader Insert, Well I tried, don´t forget the scarecrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 08:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10693719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cry_Kitty/pseuds/Cry_Kitty
Summary: Dou-chan tries to hide from her responsibilities as a sensei and so is a certain Hokage.





	Kakashi one shot - Icha Icha think twice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pdorkaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pdorkaa/gifts).



> Well what can I say. I tried. 
> 
> Dorka I hope you like it <3

"Dou-senseeeeei! Where are you?"

You sighed and rolled your eyes, slipping behind a barrel as you tried to hide from your student Konohamaru. This little brat always asked for new jutsu to learn and it was starting to get annoying. Those were the days you regretted ever becoming a sensei. Who had thought you were good with kids anyways?

The barrel wasn't a very good hiding spot though, so you tiptoed across the street to the ninja academy. It was midday and not a single soul was outside besides a few ninja guards. It was lunchtime and the delicious smell of food lingered in the empty, dusty streets. The sun was burning down without mercy and the soft wind painted the dirt across the ground in angry, circular strokes. 

This time, you chose an empty classroom for your new hiding spot, hearing your student yelling your name somewhere in the distance. The door did not slid open that easily, the old wood refused to move now and then and you remembered just how it had felt when you went to the academy in your childhood.  As you finally slipped into the classroom, you were surprised to see another person in there.

"Oi, Kakashi-sama, you're here too?"

The current Hokage was leaning against the wall at the other side of the room, warm rays of sunshine lighting up his features as he looked up from the book he was reading.

"Drop the sama already! I'm hiding from Chizune, she wanted me to finish the whole stack of paperwork before my lunch break, but I just didn't get to it..."

You grimaced at him. "Oh I know, probably you were too busy reading this porn book of yours!"

Kakashi´s easy, asshole-smile never faded and the longer it stayed on his features the more you wanted to wipe it off his face. 

"Well, the work of a Hokage is quite tiring and demanding, I have to relax sometimes and-"

"Oh shut it, will you? What´s in this book anyways? I bet it isn´t that great."

You took a few steps forwards to get a peek on the treasured book of the copy nin, but in less than a second he jumped out of your reach. His speed had always saved him from your attacks in the past and you tried not to hide your frustration as you glared at the silver haired male. Why couldn´t he stop being this secretive? From what you remembered, he had always wore that mask over his face. This was how you had first met him, and until this day he hadn´t changed.

Your anger faded and small smile pulled at your lips. You had a good idea of why he hid under that mask. For now though, the mission you set up for yourself was to find out the contents of the book that Kakashi always read. Hentai had never really interested you but the thought of knowing the words that Kakashi enjoyed so much would be great. You could as well buy the book in one of the stores and read it yourself, but that just wasn´t the same. This book was owned and loved by Kakashi, it was his _belonging_. By stealing it you got the chance  - probably for once in your lifetime - to mock him, to see him shiver and sweat as he would watch how you opened the book and read what was inside. Yes, this was what you wanted, to have power over the usually so independent ninja that currently watched you as he leaned against the wall like one of the cool kids.

Mission: set. Target: in reach - Ready. Set. Go!

With feigned shock your eyes widened as you gazed out of the window. Your finger pointed hastily at nothing in particular outside and you stumbled backwards. This trick was very cheap indeed, but not if it included the person that Kakashi was the most scared of at this moment.

“…Ch-chizune!”

Visibly alarmed by your trick, Kakashi turned around in an instant to see for himself and as he did so, you dashed forwards, almost toppling him over as you grabbed the bright orange spine of the book and disappeared into thin air while Kakashi still whipped his head around to see Chizune.

A big grin was plastered on your face as you jumped out of the window in lighting speed, adrenaline kicking in your blood since you knew Kakashi would chase after you, so you could as well be running away from a really agressive dog.

Behind you, Kakashi let out a few curses as well as your name in a low, dangerous voice. You knew this tone, it wasn´t a good sign at all but right now you didn´t care because for once you had power over him. All this time it had been you that had chased him through these narrow alleyways of town as you were trying to get his attention, and now for once the roles were switched. The tables had turned. This place was where you´d grown up and you knew the best hiding spots and short cuts with closed eyes, so it took you only a few minutes to get to the busy market place of town. The villagers had returned from their midday´s rest and you mingled with the crowd.

In this situation Kakashi´s sharingan was useless, so you didn´t fear for that. The grin still stayed on your features and you liked this feeling of possessing something the copy nin called his own. You walked through the crowd, blending in with the various colours and people. There was constant noise; laughing, chatting and the occasional sound of a bell. Above the noise you could hear a particularly loud salesman, boosting his wares. You never slowed down, just a certain sweet smell made you stop in front of a small shop as it came to your senses. The sign above made off white fabric said “だんご”.

Why not enjoy your newfound treasure with a delicious treat of dango? You pushed aside the white curtains of the shop as you entered. They were quite dirty which meant that the food here must be good. You sat down close to the counter, ordering two sets because seriously, who got full from only one skewer? And you had the feeling that you´ld be getting company soon. Just at this moment, a grumpy looking Hokage entered the shop and sat down next to you.

“Took you long enough.”

You said with a sneer. A dark gaze met yours and you leaned back in your seat, putting the book into your jacket as you enjoyed your newfound confidence. Kakashi wasn´t really someone to use blunt violence, he would rather wait till you gave the book back to him or more likely get it back with a trick since his patience wasn´t known to be his strongest trait.

The owner of the shop came to your table and set two skewers of dango onto the table and you grabbed one of them, the heavenly taste making this day better and better. Kakashi also took the other one without asking, but you hadn´t expected anything else.  

“So why do you like the book so much?” You asked to break the sudden cold mood, since the silver haired ninja probably only sat at the table with you because of it and you knew he wanted nothing more than to get it back. But he wouldn´t. At least not for now.

With vigilant eyes you watched the legendary copy nin, awaiting the moment where he would have to pull down his mask to eat the dango, but he only played around with the skewer and didn´t make a move to actually eat it.

“I guess it reminds me a little of my childhood.”

Oh. You didn´t expect that answer. Immediately you had to think back to your own childhood. The first day of the ninja academy was still very clear in your memory. It had been the day you´d first seen Kakashi. The silver haired boy had immediately caught your attention, standing on the yard with some kids his age while he trained with kunai. It hadn´t been his looks, more the way he used to talk and act. You´d admired him for a long time, eventually giving up on your crush as you hit your teenage years. Now you both were adults and he even became Hokage - he of all people! You´d never seen a more selfish bastard but also, he knew what was the right thing to do.

“My father used to read a lot and I searched for something I could read with the same passion as him. Found it then a few years later.”

You doubted that his father had been a passionate hentai lover, but you got the idea. Books were simply magic. Kakashi never spoke much of his parents and you wondered why he did so, now.

“Let´s take a walk.” You said and payed for the food, then going outside. Without looking back you knew he followed. The path you were headed to led away from the busy marketplace and into a quiet area of Konoha, where grass grew under your feet and it was quiet enough to hear the birds sing. Your bright mood had changed to one of pity and right now you wanted to allow the copy nin some peace in the silence of nature. As you turned around to him, he held an empty skewer in his hands.

“You know you can just buy a copy of the book if you want to read it so badly.”

Kakashi stated in his usual dry tone, having recovered from his previous anger. His words made you bite your lip. Of course you could just buy the book but that wasn´t the point! He just didn´t understand your actions and you didn’t have the nerve of trying to explain it to him.

“Right. In fact, I could just read it right now!”

Kakashi didn´t want to admit, but your words made him very uneasy. Somehow it was really awkward if you were going to know what caught his attention and made him be so passionate. He didn´t want you to know, not you of all people! But before he could do something, you´d pulled out the book from under your jacket and opened it at random.

You read out loud, suddenly very excited to finally know the secret of the book:

“ >>Mary-Ann, will you attend the ball with me?<< Prince Christian asked and his lips touched the skin of her wrist that had gotten exposed. The lady´s heart beat wildly in her chest and she shivered under his gaze. What was she going to wear? The dress with the white lace or the one with the small bows-

ARE YOU KIDDING ME this isn´t porn - this is a teenage girl romance novel!”

So apparently, between the scenes Jiraiya had to do so much research for, this cheesy kind of romance was going on. This really was the least thing you´d expected.

Kakashi was visibly uneasy now and he clearly didn´t look amused. You let out a snicker.

“I never knew the legendary copy nin would read this kind of novel. But now that I think about it… no, it actually fits you!”

Kakashi´s gaze shot up to yours, now visibly confused and something inside you snapped, making you say the assumptions you thought about for so many years.

“Since you were a kid you wear that stupid mask of yours. The others think you do it to look cool, but in reality all you wanna do is hide yourself!”

The eyes of the silver haired ninja widened. He hadn´t expected you to first pick his pocket and then trying to figure out his deepest emotions and secrets. You felt rage rising up inside you and realized that you´d held back on saying these things for years.

“You use this mask just to put a border between you and the rest of the world because under all of that coolness and careless attitude of yours, you´re afraid. That´s it, Kakashi Hatake. You´re afraid of letting people see the soft side of you.”

The man you spoke to stood there glued to the spot, his breathing being the only visible movement. His gaze pierced right through yours and for a second, you were scared he would put you in a genjutsu. Without another word, you closed the book and put it back under your jacket. Kakashi seemed to have gained back the ability to speak and he took some steps forwards, now being dangerously close to you.

“So you say I hide from everyone, is that right?”

Never leaving his gaze, you saw from the corners of your eyes how his hand came up and then he pulled down his mask, revealing an unharmed, handsome face. Your breath hitched in your throat and you could do nothing more than just stare.

“I remember you, Dou-san.” His breath hit your cheek and you just realized how terribly close he was. You couldn´t help but blush at the way he said your name and inwardly cursed.

“I remember when we were kids how you always used to run after me. It was…. Annoying, to say the least, but when you stopped doing so, I figured out that I missed it.”

Was he toying with your feelings right now? Because a wave of old feelings for him came back and you hated yourself for it.

“Why did you never tell me then?” You managed to ask, cheeks flushed and voice trembling slightly. Damnit.

“I thought you´d moved on.”

His words made you sad and you lowered your gaze. Then he said – no, whispered – your name in a way that made a shiver run down your spine. He was totally toying with your feelings! But, as you looked up into his eyes again, being slightly irritated, you once more realized how fucking close he was. What if…. No. You were a grown woman, you wouldn´t let a bastard like him fool you with these… soft lips and beautiful eyes, no… but as you studied the features of his face that had been hidden for so many years from your gaze, the thought slowly slipped from your mind.

Your gaze stopped to wander and was glued to his lips. They looked so soft, probably because they had barely been exposed to sunlight. How did they feel? It was the last thought in your mind before you leaned closer and before you knew it, Kakashi´s lips were on yours. The kiss started innocently enough and you lost yourself in this moment, just enjoying the feeling of him. Your body moved on its own and before you knew it, your hands softly raked through his hair. Just how could his parents name him after a scarecrow?! You were too caught up in the moment to realize that Kakashi´s hands were on your body but you didn´t care. Just… wait. The book. Too late you realized that he already held the book in his hands and you pulled back, feeling anger rising up inside you.

Kakashi´s expression was careless as always, giving you this asshole smile that totally angered you right now.

“Kakashi, I swear I´m gonna-“

“Thanks for the book, and oh. Konohamaru! Here´s your sensei!” He waved goodbye and disappeared into thin air. From a small distance you could see your student that you´d been hiding from now happily wave at you. “There you are, sensei!”

The next time you´ld see Kakashi, Konoha would definitely need a new Hokage.


End file.
